El Sustituto
by Inannah
Summary: Porque unos se cansaron de sustitutos y otros se cansaron de ser sustituidos. Francia-Inglaterra, AméricaxInglaterra.
1. Ahogado

**Autora**: _Lime, Lemon. De todas formas esto me ha destrozado por igual. Mi Super Yo ataca de forma vil al Ello y se me ha hecho una tortura escribirlo. Pero por la mierda, tengo que practicar este tipo de escritos_.

**Disclaimer**: _Semana santa, una tregua Himaruya. _

**Advertencia**: _Dolor. Sexo._

**Pairing**: _FranciaxUK unilateral. USAxUK unilateral también. O quizá no. Con Alfred nunca se sabe._

-x-

_El deseo de amar a alguien va más allá de lo material, es un deseo palpable y espiritual que llena el alma del mayor éxtasis habido._

El silencio es asesinado en los lujosos pasillos llenos de adornos, pilares y retratos ostentosos. Tan francés como el dueño de casa. Los gemidos de placer que sueltan, chocan con en las paredes, se reflejan, se unen, aumentan. El deseo escapando desde la rendija de una puerta revolotea juguetonamente con el aire a su alrededor.

El cuarto lleno de satín carmesí es desordenado por los dos cuerpos sudorosos, las manos recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo contrario con brusquedad. Besando ferozmente, deseando y dañando cada partícula de piel.

Los ojos verdes fijos en los azules. Recibe con diversión cada embestida a su cuerpo que lo hace chocar contra el respaldo de la cama. Sabe que tiene heridas, puede hasta casi sentir la sangre recorriendo su espalda. Se acerca a besarlo y le muerde el labio bebiendo el hilo escarlata que sale, tomando venganza. Porque ellos son así y nada podrá cambiarlo.

Sigue y sigue observando fijamente la mirada color cielo de su oponente. Azul. Y busca incansablemente ese algo esencial. Ese algo que lo puede llenar. Azul. Azul lujuria, azul experimentado, azul ostentoso.

_No_. No es eso lo que busca.

Entre cabeceos y golpes a la brusquedad de las penetraciones intenta encontrar un atisbo de esa luz.

Inglaterra con desesperación, entre los gemidos que van y vienen, intenta hallar ese tono. Azul brillante. Azul cielo. Azul alegría. Azul juventud.

Nada podrá cambiar ese deseo imposible en hallar ese _algo_.

El color que en verdad desea.

Pero de todas formas nada, tampoco, puede modificar ese sentimiento de vacío en su pecho al no poder encontrarlo.

Sonríe entre medio de gemidos pero es una sonrisa rota, hueca.

Grita cuando ya se siente venir, Francis está en el límite también. Lo siente y lo sabe, por experiencia. Por años practicando lo mismo. Edad Media, Piratería, Revoluciones y Guerras. Siempre lo mismo.

Llegan a la suma del éxtasis.

_Porque el amor erótico no es nada si no es primero eso, el amor. Porque puede tirar todas las veces que quiera con Francia... _

Los cuerpos caen en la cama, bestias cansadas. La batalla se ha terminado. Los cuerpos desnudos son la única muestra de los cadáveres del campo de batalla. Se observan por unos segundos y él no puede evitar aflorar ese sentimiento que sabe, llenará de rencor al contrario pero no puede evitar.

Frustración.

Porque no puede satisfacerse. No puede llenarse. Porque lo que le puede llenar son dos cosas distintas. Como el whisky caro. Y no la copa barata de licor distinto, que trata de producirle ese suave escozor en la garganta que hace su trago favorito, sin éxito. Podrá emborracharlo de todos modos.

Pero siempre se sentirá distinto.

_Lo sabe._

Y su copa de licor sucedáneo también. La misma copa sudorosa y que le observa con el cansancio que no es por la violenta sesión se sexo. Es sino el cansancio de quien ve lo mismo una y otra vez.

_Pero sabrás en secreto que lo único que haces es buscarle a él entre esos ojos azules, entre esa impulsividad que le da de cabeza a la pared. Aunque es secreto para ese alguien porque el otro ya lo sabe. Lo sabe y lo ha sabido durante mucho tiempo. Soportando y creyendo que algún día podrá algo cambiar. _

_Inglaterra es terco. De una forma desesperada, ciega. _

_No puede cambiarlo. Tampoco su existencia no cuadrando perfectamente en esto.  
><em>

— No puedo creer que ya durante más de doscientos años sigas con lo mismo— Le responde con molestia y corta la conexión que se mantuvo por tanto tiempo cerrando la causa de todo eso.

Inglaterra observa con angustia el rostro en un psuedo estado de inconciencia , buscando el azul. Buscando en él lo que busca. Se da media vuelta en la cama y observa sin mirar el techo blanco e impoluto. Se posa una mano en su frente y trata de quitarse el sudor que lo baña. Se siente sucio, asqueado, hueco.

_Porque sabes que no los amas, sino que buscas llenar el vacío que _**él**_ hace y añoras algún día poder llenar._

_Pero los sustitutos nunca sirven. Nunca pueden servir y ser igual que el original. Pues no lo son._

_Amor erótico, primero comienza por eso; amor. Por eso no puede tener más que sexo con Francia, porque lo que él siente por su compañero no es más que una cierta mala amistad. Porque quien ocupa el espacio de su corazón que se denomina amor está a 3633 millas de distancia. Haciendo posiblemente lo que es, un idiota. E ignorando por completo toda la obra dramática que crea negligentemente. _

Inglaterra sonríe con tristeza. Tiene la esperanza de que algún día poder olvidar el pasado y podrá forma un futuro. Un futuro con el objeto original.

El verde brillante se apaga al cerrarse sus ojos no queriendo ver más el ciclo vicioso en el que está envuelto.

.

**Notas**_: 3633 millas es la distancia de Paris Y New York. Inglaterra está en Paris, Dios sabe que cosa habrá ido a hacer. New York está en Estados Unidos como se sabe de sobra. Juntando piezas. Destrozando corazones. _

_Tengo en cierta medida la continuación feliz del One Shot. Pero está ambientada para Julio, no sé si colocarla antes o no._


	2. Cadenas rotas

**Autora**: _Este fic en verdad estaba primero ambientado para Julio, luego me dio un ataque y quise hacerlo de nuevo. Y lo hubiera publicado antes si no hubiera entrado en una especie de crisis *se ríe levemente* __ Lo que importa es que ya lo terminé; aquí está el primer fic de los muchos que les tenía para octubre... pero lo subo hoy porque mañana no puedo. _

_Para **Mara-tan.** Me acuerdo perfectamente que tu cumpleaños fue el día 3 de Julio. No lo he olvidado. Publico avergonzada la continuación que tú habías deseado que publicara para tu cumpleaños… demonios, ha sido tan atrasado que merezco una bofetada. A pesar de eso, estaría contenta si te llega a gustar… y si me perdonas el atraso. No hubo semana en la que no me acordara de este fic y mi promesa a dártelo._

**Disclaimers**: _H. Himaruya._

**Advertencia**: _Creo que nada. ¿Angst?_ _Finales felices para algunos, finales tristes para otros._

-x-

Discuten. _Es una escena típica_. Francia e Inglaterra matándose a golpes es algo que se toma con normalidad. Siglos con sus años, meses y días son la evidencia que ellos nacieron para ser la Némesis del otro.

Por eso los demás países salen del salón de reuniones sin prestarle mayor atención. ¿Por qué darse el esfuerzo sin sentido de escucharlos? Están agazapados, tensos, pareciendo ser que en cualquier momento saltarán a matarse. Es algo demasiado típico, tan obvio que no vale la pena siquiera dirigir una segunda mirada.

Alemania se va, Italia le sigue con una sonrisa.

España sale corriendo en busca de algo, _de un alguien_ quien lo espera fuera.

China sale por la puerta, agotado y con una gran jaqueca por la tediosa reunión. Rusia lo sigue muy de cerca, sonriendo de esa forma tan tétrica y tan peculiar capaz de congelar hasta el alma.

Antes de salir, Japón los mira de reojo con una mueca de profunda tristeza.

Tras varias décadas, ha conseguido forjar una posición de amigo en uno de aquellos contrincantes. Siendo un diario de secretos y pesares, alegrías y metas, metas que directa o indirectamente en un mismo punto.

_Y por eso mismo, ruega que Francia deje de insistirle a Inglaterra. _

Cierra la puerta, rogando a su dios de que todo se solucione.

— ¡Francis, entiende maldita sea que no! — La mirada de Inglaterra se vuelve tan fría y clara como el vidrio. Francia alza las manos en clara exasperación.

— ¡Pero por qué no! ¡Este maldito ciclo te está matando, me está matando! ¡Nos estamos asesinando por algo que tiene solución! — Su voz suena anhelante, desesperada. Inglaterra niega mirando a la pared, esquivando su mirada.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es tu solución? — Sonríe sin sentir felicidad. Francis trata de que lo mire pero Arthur es terco. No. No. No lo va a mirar. No quiere conexión. No quiere nada que los una.

_Azul. Azul anhelante. Azul con el orgullo pisoteado. Azul de esperanza_.

No es capaz de soportarlo.

— Sabes que te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo, Arthur. Yo puedo ayudarte, ayudarte de verdad. Sin esos revolcones esporádicos que nos envenenan y te hacen sentir peor. Mírame— Trata de tocarle su rostro pálido y suave pero sólo recibe un manotazo rápido. Rechazo. Algo que le duele, que le lacera la carne del pecho ya lleno de cicatrices y llagas a medio cerrar. Inhala y prosigue— Arthur… yo sé que puedo ser capaz de quitártelo de la cabeza… estoy seguro de que seré capaz de amarte como él nunca te podría llegar a amar… Yo puedo darte todo, todo lo que necesitas. Puedo sustituirlo y puedo ser mejor que él… Sólo necesito de una oportunidad…

_Sustituir_.

Esa es la palabra que hace que Inglaterra rechace todo lo que él diga. _Sustituto_. Sustituirlo, reemplazarlo, cambiar al original por otro elemento alternativo.

Eso no puede llegar a ser amor. Amor nace y se crea por su propia cuenta, se forma por sí mismo. Jamás el amor será un pacto de común acuerdo en que una de sus cláusulas indicará que la persona formará un espacio en el corazón por decisión del que _debe_ amarlo.

Para amar, él no debe estar obedeciendo la orden de amarlo. Debe querer amarlo hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Y con Francia eso es imposible. Inglaterra por fin ha abierto los ojos y está decidido a cortar todo esto de raíz.

Cortar este ciclo, seguir adelante sin volver en caer en ilusiones que son sólo pesadillas y que están involucrando a otras personas, formando problemas. Problemas como éste.

Había sido un completo idiota, no sabe qué habrá tenido en su cabeza como para dar paso a esta estupidez sin pies ni cabeza. Pero por fin ha salido a luz de entre las tinieblas de su cabeza la consciencia de sus actos. Y resurgirá de entre esas aguas oscuras para hacer las cosas como deben ser.

_Y estar con él no es una de las cosas que debe suceder._

— ¿Sustituir dices? ¿Ser nada más que el plato de segunda mesa? — Dice lacónico. Sus palabras no son más que dagas que se incrustan en el contrario y se entierran hasta tocar los nervios, pero sabe que si no es sincero con él, jamás lo dejará. Y no se merece pasar por eso, a pesar de tantos años y rencores, tanto tiempo peleando el uno contra el otro, porque Arthur a pesar de todo, le guarda aprecio a Francis. Su amigo rival de toda la vida— Francis, no te mereces esto. No caigas tan bajo. Lo que sucedió fue un error. Fue mi culpa. Fue mi debilidad. No seas estúpido, revertir sentimientos es tan imposible como que llueva en el desierto.

Francis lo coge bruscamente.

No. No fue sólo su culpa. Fue también de él por caer enamorado. Y un amor creado sin voluntad de crearse, un amor que está lleno de matices y colores es capaz de hacer todo para salvarse y conseguir la felicidad. El orgullo jamás ha sido importante para el amor. Tampoco la cordura.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo estás seguro si ni siquiera lo has intentado? — Lo aprieta con brusquedad. Angustiado. Sus dedos se entierran en los brazos atléticos cubiertos por el terno oscuro.

— Francis suéltame— Gruñe pero es ignorado.

— ¡Eres un imbécil, no ignores esta oportunidad!

— Francis suéltame ahora o soy capaz de destrozarte la cara— Y no eran simples palabras, él era capaz. Los dos lo saben.

— ¿Y qué consigues? ¡Nada! — Francis aprieta más el abrazo férreo a sus muñecas tratando de que la fuerza del inglés no le venza. Pero es capaz, Inglaterra siempre ha sido capaz de vencerle y le da un empujón que lo hace dar un paso atrás.

— _República de Francia_— Pronuncia su nombre completo y eso no incita a nada bueno ¿Pero acaso podría siquiera mejorar la situación en la que se ven envueltos? Nada, nada podía mejorar— No habrá nada entre nosotros. No te puedo querer. No te amo. Ésta será la última conversación que tendremos sobre esto. _No_.

Y siente escuchar como algo cae, un vidrio que se rompe en mil pedazos.

Es un corazón.

El francés se acerca y lo toma del brazo con brusquedad, Arthur siente como las uñas se entierran en su carne y a pesar de que ya ha dejado de sentir su brazo, aprieta sus puños haciendo sonar sus nudillos. A Francis no le importan las advertencias, no le importa ser golpeado, no le importa.

— Eres un verdadero idiota, desperdicias tu tiempo sufriendo…— En ese momento Inglaterra lo quema con la mirada y trata de soltarse recibiendo un nuevo tirón más fuerte por parte del galo. La voz de Francis se hace más y más amarga— Cuando yo soy capaz de vender mi trozo del paraíso…

Y una figura los separa con brusquedad.

_Azul brillante. Azul poderoso. Azul mar. Azul cielo._

Alguien que ellos conocen demasiado bien.

— ¡En mi país no aceptaré violencia! — Sonríe mostrando todos sus blancos dientes pero a pesar de decirlo con cierta ligereza, la voz de América destila una nota de peligro.

_No. No es capaz de soportarlo. Ni de controlarse._

Inglaterra aterrado se pregunta hasta que punto escuchó.

_¿Cuándo llegó? _

— ¿Lo dices tú, el ícono de la guerra? — Francia lo observa despectivamente. América en cambio comienza a borrar su sonrisa como una acuarela al cual aguan formando una tenebrosa mancha, mostrando un lado guardado por demasiado tiempo. Un lado borroso, desconocido, presente bajo la misma tinta de la sonrisa, pero oscura.

El lado peligroso del país de la libertad, el que ocupa frente a sus enemigos, el que suele ser visto en medio de las batallas, en medio del caos.

— Te lo digo yo, la superpotencia mundial, quien dirige la nación que estás pisando. ¿No crees que sería mejor que me obedecieras, Francia?

— ¿O sino qué, Estados Unidos? ¿Me vas a matar? — Francia se ríe ácidamente.

— Soy un héroe. Nunca te mataría porque iría en contra a como soy, pero te puedo suspender de la ONU y la OTAN— Secundó con despreocupación— Además… ¿Qué dirá el mundo cuando sepan que la personificación de Francia fue descubierto amenazando a su homólogo Inglaterra? Un escándalo político…Fue un milagro que se me haya olvidado mi maleta, sino qué habrías sido capaz de hacer. Que malos ejemplos les estás dando a tus ciudadanos ¿No? Horrendo, que vergonzoso.

— No te las des de santo, porque tú no eres el ángel que pintas ser, americano.

— Sin embargo, no soy el que estaba amenazando a otra nación justo en el salón de las Naciones Unidas— Responde con una leve sonrisa. Victoria y derrota. La batalla ya está decidida. Francia se va sin soportar verlo más, sabiendo que su autocontrol está en cuenta regresiva. Sólo se habrá contentado con empujarlo del hombro, logrando que diera un paso atrás.

Estados Unidos lo observa de reojo, sus ojos azules tienen un brillo dorado que gritan silenciosamente violencia. Son los ojos de un lobo.

Inglaterra escucha el zumbido de sus oídos, siente el calor en sus sienes, el frío en su estómago.

Se escucha el portazo del adiós y saluda el silencio.

Inglaterra quiere tropezarse con un peldaño y romperse el cuello. Morir de la forma más rápida que lo libere de todo esto.

— ¿Estás bien, viejo? — Siente una mano en su hombro y se tensa al instante. La luminosidad lo enceguece y hace que su pulso duela tanto que siente que en cualquier momento sus costillas se fracturarán.

— No necesito de tu ayuda, mocoso. Podía perfectamente vérmelas contra él solo— Bufa tratando de aparentar normalidad. Pero no puede. No puede. Con él no puede. Escucha una risa rápida.

— ¡Pero mira que malagradecido estás hecho! ¡Y yo viniéndote a ayudar! Lo que tendrías que hacer es hacerme algo como agradecimiento… claro, mientras no sean tus scones que saben a basura— Y recibe un manotazo que lo hace reír aún más. Inglaterra toma su maleta y se va despotricando alterado.

Quiere huir. Las cosas están sucediendo de una forma demasiado voluble.

_Todo en su mente ha estado tan claro. Debe quemar los recuerdos de este corto plazo, incinerar los momentos que no fueron más que un arrebato de su cabeza estúpida y seguir adelante pero haciendo las cosas bien. O por lo menos las que no dañen a otras personas._

Unos pasos rápidos se escuchan acercarse hasta él y siente la energía de la causa de todos sus problemas.

— ¡Por lo menos espérame! Eres un maleducado ¿Te lo han dicho? — Suspiró.

— Ya…— Siente el peso de plomo que es la mirada de América sobre él y está a punto de gritarle nervioso del porqué lo mira tanto. En el momento en que abre la boca se deja oír por otro lado.

— ¿Sales con Francis?

_¿Huh?_

Arthur lo mira descolocado, sus pies se congelan en el piso.

— ¿Cómo? — Alfred rueda los ojos algo incómodo y con su mano hace unos gestos tratando de explicarse.

— Vamos, viejo. Salir. Juntos. De la mano. Pareja. Besos…

_Qué grandiosa explicación._

Inglaterra deja escapar una carcajada ácida.

— Claro que no— Verdad. Verdad que en un pasado fue a medias. Habría dicho algo más pero no es capaz de decir las demás palabras. La retiene en su boca, sabiendo que jamás las pronunciará. El muchacho a su lado se queda en silencio, pareciendo pensar.

— ¿Entonces por qué él dijo lo que dijo? — El joven de ojos verdes lo observa asustado.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Desde donde escuchaste? — Alfred no se veía muy cómodo tratando de explicar eso.

— Eso de que eras un idiota… Ehm…. Que él daría una parte del paraíso por ti… esas cursilerías, me entiendes ¿No?

Inglaterra bajó la mirada y sus párpados cubrieron sus ojos profundos y llenos de emociones.

— Es un idiota. No hay nada— Silencio.

— Oh.

Se escuchan unos pasos alejándose y abre los ojos descubriendo que el contrario se ha ido, doblando por un pasillo sin siquiera esperarle.

_Inglaterra se queda en su sitio, sin entender que sucedió. _

_Que está sucediendo. Que ha estado sucediendo._

_Un extraño presentimiento le susurra en la superficie de lo más hondo de su cabeza…_

_ ¿Qué va a suceder de ahora en adelante?_

-x-

Hungría cuchichea con Bélgica, sus ojos abiertos no se despegan de un punto. Están sorprendidas. Atónitas. Y no son las únicas naciones que están así. Japón se cubre la frente sin decir absolutamente nada, siendo un muro impenetrable. Otras naciones aprietan la boca, llenos de sorpresa.

Canadá sonríe suavemente, siendo ignorados por todos pero aún presente.

— Entonces haremos una modificación genética a este tipo de maíz para hacerlo más resistente a la sequía y que se acostumbre a las altas temperaturas y ¡Tadah…! ¡El hambre en África se acabará dentro de esta década! — Sonríe Estados Unidos terminando su diapositiva. Voltea rápidamente a la figura que está a tres asientos a su derecha, haciendo que la multitud alce las cejas y casi suelten un grito ahogado viendo la sorprendente escena— ¿Qué opinas, viejo?

Inglaterra lo sigue mirando tan incrédulo como los demás.

Se apura a hablar, casi atragantándose con las palabras.

— Buena idea para mejorar la dieta de los africanos pero ¿Acaso los vamos a alimentar sólo con maíz? ¿Crees que son gallinas? — Los ojos azules de América se abren y la boca se hace una línea, fastidiado por la respuesta. Pronto se alza de hombros y responde.

— Ya… bueno… el maíz sólo sería el primer paso… luego podrían ser patatas… arroz…

Es raro. Es estrambótico. Es asombroso.

Por fin Estados Unidos ha tenido una buena idea.

Y está preguntando la opinión a alguien como si fuera un niño en busca de aprobación.

Francis afila sus ojos apagados, se cubre la boca con la mano, escondiendo toda su frustración, manteniendo su máscara.

_Él sí sabe lo que está sucediendo. Lo sabe perfectamente. Y no hace más que generar odio y envidia._

_¿Cómo es posible…?_

_¿Cómo es posible que ahora, justo ahora…?_

_¿Por qué no antes, por qué no antes de que él cayera definitivamente?_

— Pues… entonces es una buena… idea— Jamás creyó decirlo. Tuvo que modularlo lentamente para absorber la realidad.

América sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y brillantes.

_Azul… Azul brillante… Azul infantil… Azul perfecto. El color que buscaba, el color que se ensamblaba perfectamente._

El color que jamás iba a obtener, el color que jamás lo querría, se reprendió mentalmente.

-x-

Finalizó la reunión hace un rato. Caminando en medio del pasillo vacío, se dispone a ir al estacionamiento en busca del auto que la pasó su embajada en el país de la libertad. Con una maleta en la izquierda, con la derecha busca y rebusca las llaves del Mercedes en su chaqueta.

— ¡Hey! — Voltea sorprendido de escuchar su voz.

Viene caminando rápido, seguro, alegre.

_¿Por qué viene hacia él? ¿Por qué está prestándole tanta atención? ¿Por qué…?_

— ¿Pasó algo? — Arthur frunce sus cejas preguntándose qué está sucediendo.

— Que educado…— Se rió levemente, se pasó una mano en su cuello desviando la mirada sin dejar de sonreír— Quería preguntarte algo…

— ¿Sobre lo de la alimentación para los africanos? América, recién salimos de una reunión sobre eso ¿No puede ser otro día? — Y recibe una nueva carcajada que tiene unas notas agudas que demuestran cierto grado de histeria. Arthur lo mira fijamente.

— No, no era de eso ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Si hasta yo quedé apestado con tanto maíz y biotecnología!... Yo…— América cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente— Bueno, me estaba preguntando si mañana estás libre.

El británico estaba mudo, aterrado se preguntó que universo paralelo está viviendo. Por un momento se quiso pellizcar para saber si acaso no se había golpeado la cabeza y en verdad estaba soñando luego de caer inconsciente.

La nación más joven le mira impaciente.

_Lo que no sabía era que además de él, quien se había cansado de buscar sustitutos, Alfred se había hartado de ser sustituido. _

_Había pasado demasiado tiempo siendo testigo silente de algo ajeno, de algo irritante, algo que le hacía arder las entrañas. Creyó por mucho tiempo una cosa que lo mantuvo alejado, absteniéndose de acercarse. Pero en el momento de saber la verdad, las cadenas que él mismo se impuso cayeron al suelo, dejándole libre._

_Y ya no iba a controlarse más._

_Ya no más._

.

**Notas:**

_Tiendo a escribir raro. Me he dado cuenta en estos momentos… Agradézcanle a MUSE, escuché The 2nd Law por completo y ayuda de una forma magistral._

_Finalmente, América sí sabía lo que sucedía. Quería explicarlo pero luego fue como "Pero si está todo desde la perspectiva de Arthur… Hacer un tercer capítulo… no, imposible, perdería todo el hilo" Y tras muchas cabeceadas nació esto. _

_Uno de los cuantos fics que les tenía para este mes. Publicaré cada cierta cantidad de días… ahora, deseo dormir. En serio, escribir tanto agota y además estoy molida por mi vida diaria_.

_¡Besos!_


End file.
